Usuario discusión:Brahiango2
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Brahiango2. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 15:47 9 oct 2009 May kitty x3 Jeje, lol x3 Xtá buena, y las otras de halloween tmbn, de donde las sacaste?? De las imágenes de google?? --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 16:21 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Sorry =( El pokehatch 1 ya habia sido adoptado, solo que en solicitud por mensaje personal =/ --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:58 20 dic 2009 (UTC) una prengunta tu huevo es original aceptado por hikari kat va eclosionar y no se borrrara?????????? gracias --Julio the chikorita fan xD 15:05 28 dic 2009 (UTC) hola el ultimo huevo lo pidio barbara sin embargo Felicidades adoptaste a Archivo:Pokehatch_10.png ponlo donde quieras!!!! cuidalo mucho!!!! pronto te llegara un mensaje que dira que tu huevo eclosiono!!! No seas descarado :( ¿Como pudistes editar el centro de adopcion colocando otro huevo? ¡Hasta has puesto tu nombre en la ayuda! ¡¿Que te pasa?! Esa pagina no es tuya y tuvistes el descaramiento de poner tu nombre como si fueras el dueño. Que Hikari no este no significa que puedas tomar el control de sus cosas. --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 04:03 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades adoptaste a Archivo:Pokehatch_15.png ponlo donde quieras!!!! cuidalo mucho!!!! pronto te llegara un mensaje que dira que tu huevo eclosiono!!! Gracias!!!!!!!! muchas gracias por tu huevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhh mi 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!! te contare un secreto si quieres hacer los huevos como yo ve este vid thumb|300px|right yo lo vi y por eso me salen tam geniales Velo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ojala te sirva!!!! hola tengo solo una pregunta, eres brahian el administrador de wikidex o eres otro?-->..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 16:56 31 dic 2009 (UTC) cualquier mala suerte y eso que yo lo pedi primero pero.... da igual Gracias!!!!! Hola Brahian feliz año nuevo!!!!!!! gracias por el huevo de Jirachi!!!!!!! me encanto igual mi pichu shiny quizas un día encuentre a gizamimi xD Si quieres algun pokehuevo con gusto te lo hare por que eres un gran amigo!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 23:10 31 dic 2009 (UTC) cuando eclosionen ponlos en Los viajes de Henry en donde se presenta el maxi, donde dice " esta cuidando de " a proposito nunca pense que este huevo Archivo:Poke_huevo12.png iba a eclosionar a este que es mi pokemon favorito tipo agua Archivo:Piplup_brillante.png ahora tengo 2 Archivo:Piplup_Amarillo_Barbara.pngArchivo:Piplup_brillante.png que suerte felicidades!!!!!!!!! Tu huevo ha eclosionado es un Archivo:Larvitar_OCPA.png felicidades!!!!! cuidalo mucho y ponlo donde quieras felicidades!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 02:45 2 ene 2010 (UTC) felicidades!!!!!!!!! Tu huevo ha eclosionado es un Archivo:Buizel_OCPA.png felicidades!!!!! cuidalo mucho y ponlo donde quieras felicidades!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 02:45 2 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades :) Adoptaste a Archivo:Pokehatch_22.png y a Archivo:Pokehatch_3.png cuidalos muchos ojala te gusten!!!!! recuerda cuidar a todos tus pokemon!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 04:06 2 ene 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas 1 en Los viajes de Henry ' no ' se permiten legendarios, asi que mande a latias a Las aventuras del equipo Ámbar como parte de mi equipo cuando era humana. 2 al piplup ' no lo borre' si no que lo deje a cargo del maxi, por que el cuida mis pokemon en esa novela ¿ ok ? placa cute pokemon He hecho la placa yo aprovechando que me he inscrito.--pbc.. 15:40 3 ene 2010 (UTC) P.D.A.:Daré este mensaje a todos los inscritos Me encanto Me encanto el chimchar gracias... jejejeje ya quiero que sigas con la historia. Atte. --Marcela o Aipom!!! 21:27 3 ene 2010 (UTC) por favor Por favor quiero que me hacas un poke huevo, me encantan, por favor, quiero un shinx que no sea brollante ni que tenga los colores originales, sino, que sea diferente, por faa.--Danielx 22:09 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Quires ser mi amigo porfavor y respondeme--Porpor 00:58 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Podria aparecer en El viaje y comienzo de un entrenador pokemon? Ya deje mis datos en la disucion --StalinC 00:58 4 ene 2010 (UTC) estar olle quieor estar en tu pokenovela mi pokemon sera un chimchar shiny mi nombre es henry y te dare mi sprite ahora Archivo:Henry sierra.png soy amigo de barbie quiero ser un entrenador mis pokemon seran chimchar shiny macho, starly macho, turtwig macho, elekid macho, eevee rosa hembra te lo dare luego y horsea hembra esta bien entonces quiero dejar al huevo de mi ralts con tu madre --PR 20:37 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye Puedo poner la placa mañana en la mañana es que no tengo tiempo y mis huevos estan en mi blog Adios Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 20:36 5 ene 2010 (UTC) felicidades Eres el feliz padre adoptivo de los poke-huevos Archivo:Poke_huevis_1.gif y tambien de Archivo:Poke_huevis_3.gif disfrutalos, pues eclosionaran el jueves -->..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 22:00 5 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿ te puedo aclarar algo ? ' maxi no es un profesor, es solo mi primo y amigo de los protagonistas en "los viajes de henry" jajajaja'-- la participante de las novelas HOLA mis huevos ya eclosionaron, espero que te acerque a mi blog a recojerlos. La verdad es que estoy satisfecho, esos huevos son los primeros y estoy mejorando mucho pronto hare mas-->..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 20:13 7 ene 2010 (UTC) apareceras en la 2da temporada aunque tarde mucho pero... hay que tener paciencia--Usuario:Chikorita1430 RE:reglas Si ya lo edite bien pero no me habia dado cuenta asi que ya y recuerda nunca olvidar firmar =D --'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 20:56 8 ene 2010 (UTC) grax oye...namas una pregunta...tu sabes como puedo borrar imagenes ;_; esque subi una imagen de un gallade shiny que ocupo para hacer una pokenovela,pero no le puse nombre! usuario: skymin Si Si puedes, pero tendras q esperar tu aparicion hasta el capitulo o los capitulos del gran festival, --StalinC 21:22 9 ene 2010 (UTC) upss no puedes tener un legendario lo siento --PR 00:13 10 ene 2010 (UTC) sii ahora si--PR 00:19 10 ene 2010 (UTC) mmmm =( hola...te qeria preguntar... ¿Cuando va a nacer mi huevo? =S Archivo:Poke huevo16.png --★*PK.Luuz....Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 05:38 10 ene 2010 (UTC) quiero hola soy yo henry quiero estar en tu pokenovela quieor sertu amigo y de barbara mi sprite es este quiero tener un chimchar macho evoluciona a infernape, elekid macho evoluciona a electabuzz, horsea hembra hasta kingdra, eevee rosa hasta espeon, y un wurmple hembra hasta beautiflymi sprite es este Archivo:Henry_como_chimchar.png ese es el principal y los de lo concursos es el que uso en la pokenovela y los otros 2 para los concursos Si Si es q se puede tener un legendario, el total de pokemon en el equipo seria de 7?? --StalinC 14:42 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye En Total De pokemon son 9 o 8 y ya puse los sprites si quieres otro me dices --'Your friend ' - ''' ¿Any Questions? 19:24 10 ene 2010 (UTC) hola solo pondre el sprite de concurso de oscarArchivo:Oscar_concurso.pnglo otro no y atrapare a mew oye mira arregla los legendarios por que solo se puede 1 =) --'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 18:31 11 ene 2010 (UTC) lo siento solo puedes tener 6 pokemons y no puedes tener le a togepi --PR 21:24 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Ehm tenia pensado que tu ganes el concurso --PR 14:11 12 ene 2010 (UTC) cierto no ganas el concurso gana otro y igual tenes el liston --PR 19:07 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ahi esta Archivo:Huevo_de_piplup_morado.png cuidalo--barbie Concurso En las Imagenes de los Concursos yo te puedo ayudar con las imagenes para que no te salgan tan feas =) --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 18:02 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Cuando? Cuando sigues la novela?? quiero saber que mas pasa. Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 01:38 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Oyeee me puedes hacer un favor? invita a 4 personas a escape de la isla pokemon son 16 personas pero yo y jarf vamos incluidos haci que son 14 porfaaa ayudanos =). PikaMar! 21:54 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa En ves de invitar a 4 personas invita a 2, yo invitare a las otras 2, en pokémonpikachupedia (la wikia de maurs) te mande un mensaje porfa respondelo, bueno bye. Atte. PikaMar! 00:16 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok Muy bien y gracias, entonces si te gusta flamita para nuestro cyndaquil? y quieres que evolucione a Quilava y typloshion? PikaMar! 02:22 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:12 14 feb 2010 (UTC) marce! Brahi Porfaaa sigue editando la novelaaaaa Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:35 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... Emmm bueno el juego de Pokemon Oro HeartGold y SoulSilver lo tienes en español? y en nintendo o el emulador? o no se como se llame bueno bay bye byt byeeee Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 00:40 19 feb 2010 (UTC) BYE BAY byeeeeeeeee Tichin Tiririn =3 Se que es tarde pero me atrase haciendo los regalos de san valentin xP Como no tenia mucho tiempo te hize esto: Archivo:Piplup_de_Zac.png Es tu piplup moradito ♪ x3 Espero que te guste xP [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 17:25 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Braaahii porffaaa pasame a nuestro cyndaquil por la wiki de maurs mandamelo en mi disc. porffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa porfaa Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 00:49 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Puedo salir? Puedo salir en La verdadera historia de los humanos y los pokémon? Maya 17:31 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Perdoname =( Si huviera sabido que te iba a afectar no lo huviera hecho...... Hagamos un trato: Yo te hago sysop, rollback y usuario autoconfirmado (eso es mas que Andres) y te doy el primer huevo de evomon oki? =3 bueno, si quieres [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 15:54 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Me equivoque en la ficha Te puse que dos de mis Eevees evolucionavan a Flareon uno de ellos evolucionaba a Espeon. Como fue fallo mio ya lo he arreglado. Maya 13:33 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Atencion participante de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'''╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Brahi!!! >< Sorry x no haber contestado, es q el editor no me cargaba Hace como... no me acuerdo xP Eres mode y roller, pero no se si aun se den los cambios *-*' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 00:22 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Ahhh D= Eso lo estoy viendo, en el registro sale que eres admin pero no en los cambios >< [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 00:32 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Dejame ver Como tengo el pass de la cuenta de Rekka (que es admin) voy a ver si te quito los poderes y te los vuelvo a poner n_n Si no, le pido a Marina, y si no se puede contacto con wikia =P [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'''Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~]] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 00:39 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Okii, dejame confirmar x3 Un togetic con el nombre de '''Valor. Emm... tu papel tiene que encajar en la historia asi que dejame pensar cual seria x3 Tal vez un caballero junto a JTC, o un doma dragones x3 Oh! o el guardia de un objeto muy valioso x3 (diria que una reliquia pero tendrias que ser legendario =P) [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 01:18 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Si que puedes '''Claro que puedes participar ponme el genero y los pokémon de Rosie. [[Usuario:Maya1999|Maya' Archivo:Manaphy_icon.gif Habla conmigo aki]] 17:09 7 mar 2010 (UTC)' dejame a mi subir algunos gijinkas yo subo el de Cranidos y el de Rampardos tu Shieldon y Bastiodon y yo burmy y wormadam y tu mothim y combee asi podremos subir los 2 :) Atte. Super PommyStar 21:15 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Esperaaaaaa dejame subir a mi unos porfys, yo subo 5 que son Chinglin,Stunky, Skutang y Bronzor porfaa y tu los demas.Atte. Super PommyStar 21:33 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Acepto! Vale , pero , ¿lo puedo entregar con Ditto12? ¡Es mi hermano! SilverMay the best'♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 19:49 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Eh... Oye ¿quieres ser mi amigo? SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 20:04 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Trainercard_Alys_Munchlax-code.png Estaria encantadisssima Siento tardar, estaria encantada de entregarlo. Para mi es un honor. Maya participar yo queria participar !!! pero no inporta te ayudare de todos modos participar yo queria participar !!! pero no inporta te ayudare de todos modos Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 22:54 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya claro Claro que lo entregare,pero donde nos avisaras? --'''Dialga Palkia 00:43 14 mar 2010 (UTC) con gusto entregare el trofeo sin falta ( me lo quedo si es lindo!!!!!!!!!! es broma!!!!!!!) --Usuario:Meganium1530 Oye! Ya vi el viaje y el comienzo de un entrenador pokemon vencere facil a roark xD un saludo ''Julio the chikorita fan x3'' •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|Me buscas?]]. 03:28 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Diana8 Halaaaaaa... ¡qué bonito!... ... ... ... ¿para...quién...es? ¿Cómo puedo conseguir uno?Diana8 10:54 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Pero claro que te ayudo, pero, una pregunta: Según ponía en la tabla de repartos en lo de los trofeos, ahí ponía, el penúltimo, ponía un trofeo de Shinx, pero, al lado ponía Diana8, es decir, mi nombre, ¿eso qué quiere decir? ¿ he ganado yo el trofeo de ese Shinx?Diana8 11:03 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Creo que ya, ¿crees que tengo posibilidades de ganar uno? ¿Cuándo los daréis?Diana8 11:28 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Maya10, que lo entrege con migo, que me gustaría mucho.Diana8 12:57 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Gracias, y a demás intentaré conseguir un premio, intentaré hacer una buena historia, o buen personaje.Diana8 17:17 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 No entiendo '''No entiendo muy bien lo del alforma roja aver: Estas diciendo que los personajes repartiran los premios es decir que por ejemplo yo soy Analís y reparto el premio de Manaphy, haras como una pokénovela con un sprite de Analís elegante es decir Archivo:Analís_concurso.png. Es así? Mayita! 17:32 14 mar 2010 (UTC) ' Vale!!!!!!! '''Al final lo he entendido sola, por cierto lo del sprite si puedes ponte el que te he dajado que ese es mi unico personaje que me refleja exactamente como soy yo (o sino casi exatamente) Mayita! 17:39 14 mar 2010 (UTC) ' hola brahian Hola amigo brahian, oye ya q reparto los premios con mayita entonces tengo que tener un sprite para la alfombra roja si es asi entonces quiero que sea este Archivo:Misty_en_traje_de_gala.png--Espeon9 19:36 14 mar 2010 (UTC) brahian este es mi sprite para la alfombra roja Archivo:Ale_con_traje_.pngAle 00:54 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Briango Veo los mensajes de arriba y dicen lo de la alfombra roja asi que eso es para los que van a entregar los premios no? asi seria mi sprite:Archivo:Alex_de_alfombra_roja.png --'''Dialga Palkia 01:35 15 mar 2010 (UTC) La plantilla Se te olvido poner el trofeo de Manaphy, por cierto que hay que poner para hacer que se vea en color la plantilla. Mayita! 15:45 15 mar 2010 (UTC) ok okis zac entrara y oye te podia preguntar si el premio sorpresa lo entregaras tu solito o yo puedo entregarlo contigo no se como quieras jajajaja ah bueno editare la novela despues ya que tengo blokeo de escritora -__-III ah bueno besos byeEspeon9 20:54 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola! Em hola, te quiero hacer una pregunta, te puedo añadir a mi listas de amigos? Es k me caes bien y me gustaria que fueramos amigos, aunque soy una chica intentare ser buena amiga. Mayita! 13:51 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por dejarme añadirte, ya estas puesto. Mayita! 14:14 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Ten mi traje para la alfonbra roja de los premios. thumb|left Esta Hermione. Diana8 12:14 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hoy Hoy son los premios no? A que hora? Mayita! 15:58 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Diana8 No te preocupes, tu pokémon está muy bien en el parque, está muy contento.Diana8 16:47 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8